doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nardole
Nardole ist ein Mensch des 54. Jahrhunderts und wird ein Begleiter des Zwölften Doctors. Er gehört zu den Bewohnern der Erdenkolonie Mendorax Dellora. Die erste Begegnung Während der Weihnachtsfeiertage des Jahres 5343 wird er von River Song beauftragt, einen Chirurgen zu suchen. Nardole trifft auf den Doctor und bringt ihn zu River. thumb|220px|left|Nardoles Kopf auf neuem Körper Kurz darauf wird Nardole Opfer von König Hydroflax. Er verliert seinen Kopf, der von nun an mit dem mechanischen Teil von Hydroflax verbunden ist. Diesen mechanischen Körper muss sich Nardole mit dem Kopf von Ramone teilen - beide besitzen weiterhin ihre Persönlichkeiten, haben jedoch keinen Einfluss auf die Handlungen des Körpers, der weiterhin im Interesse Hydroflax' agiert und an Bord des Raumschiffs Harmony and Redemption nach River Song sucht. Erst als Hydroflax tot ist, erlangen die beiden die Kontrolle über den Körper und arbeiten im Restaurant gegenüber den Singenden Türme von Darillium (The Husbands of River Song). Nardole als Begleiter Nachdem der Doctor 24 Jahre mit River Song verbracht hat, entscheidet er sich dazu, Nardole aus Hydroflax' Körper wieder zu befreien. Nardole vermutet später, dass er dies tat, um nach dem endgültigen Abschied von River nicht einsam zu sein. Auf bisher unbekannte Weise kann er Nardole einen neuen (Cyborg)Körper verschaffen. thumb|220px|left|Nardole ist dem Doctor gefolgt Der Doctor begibt sich nach dem Abschied von River jedoch allein zum Planeten Carnathon, auf dem Missy durch ihn hingerichtet werden soll. Mitten in der Zeremonie taucht Nardole auf und übergibt dem Doctor River Songs Tagebuch, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wer und was er ist. Offenbar gab River Nardole vor ihrer Abreise in die Bibliothek den Auftrag, auf den Doctor aufzupassen. Der Doctor entscheidet daraufhin, Missy nicht zu töten, sondern sie für tausend Jahre in eine Quantenfaltkammer einzusperren, die er zu bewachen gelobt. Nardole bleibt an seiner Seite und wird von ihm beauftragt, ihn immer an sein Gelöbnis zu erinnern (Extremis). thumb|220px|Nardole nach seinem Konstantinopel-Besuch Als einer von nur ein paar Begleitern bekommt Nardole vom Doctor gezeigt, wie er die TARDIS steuern kann. Dass seine Flüge jedoch nicht vollständig akurat sind, zeigt sich, als er auf dem Weg zum Doctor einen kleinen, unfreiwilligen Zwischenstopp in Konstantinopel macht. Gemeinsam verhindern sie in New York City mit Hilfe des Superhelden The Ghost eine Invasion des Schwarms der Winterharmonie (The Return of Doctor Mysterio). thumb|220px|left|Die Bewacher der Kammer Mit der Gefängniskammer landen sie (vermutlich in den in den 1940er Jahren) erneut auf der Erde, wo sie diese in den Kellergewölben der St Luke's University in Bristol aufbewahren und bewachen. Der Doctor wird Dozent an der Uni, an welcher er in den folgenden 70 Jahren tätig ist, während Nardole auf ihn achtet - und dafür vom Doctor ironisch "Mutti" genannt wird. Nardole ist nicht begeistert, als der Doctor 2016 Interesse an der jungen Bill Potts entwickelt und ein Jahr später wieder beginnt, mit ihr Abenteuer mit der TARDIS zu erleben. Regelmäßig erinnert Nardole den Doctor an das Versprechen, die Gefängniskammer nicht aus den Augen zu lassen (The Pilot, ...). [[Datei:295 psychic paper.jpg|thumb|220px|Nardole, der Doctor und Bill auf der Chasm Forge]] Nachdem der Doctor dieses jedoch für neue Reisen mit Bill missachtet, beschließt Nardole die TARDIS zu sabotieren, in dem er eine bestimmte Flüssigkeitsverbindung ausbaut. Unglücklicherweise hat der Doctor jedoch so etwas vorausgeahnt und ihm deshalb eine Falschinformation gegeben. Sehr missmutig schließt sich Nardole also dem Doctor und Bill bei der Erkundung der Chasm Forge an, wobei er betont erst zu verschwinden, wenn sie zurück in die TARDIS gehen. Da dies später nicht mehr möglich ist, hilft er dem Doctor bei der Rettung der verbliebenen Crewmitglieder. Zurück in der TARDIS behandelt Nardole die Augen des Doctors, um dessen Blindheit zu heilen, jedoch ohne Erfolg, wie später bekannt wird. Nach ihrer Rückkehr erinnert Nardole den Doctor schließlich in einer Gardinenpredigt an sein Versprechen, und was passieren würde, wenn er es nicht mehr zurück schafft oder ernsthaft verletzt wird. Er fragt ihn, was dann aus seiner geliebten Erde werden würde und ruft ihn schließlich richtig verärgert zu, dass er ihn ansehen soll. In diesem Moment offenbart ihm der Doctor, dass er weiterhin blind ist. Nardole ist damit der einzige Außenstehende, der davon weiß und darf es gegenüber Bill auch nicht erwähnen. (Oxygen) ... Am Ende der Reise? Nachdem er wegen der beiden Master-Inkarnationen einen taktischen Rückzug gemacht hat, taucht er später mit einem Shuttle über den Dach des Krankenhauses auf, um nicht nur den Doctor, sondern auch den Master und Missy vor den Cybermen zu retten. Da der Doctor durch einen Cybermenangriff bewusstlos zu Boden geht, wollen beide Master die Situation nutzen um ohne den Doctor zu fliehen. Nardole weigert sich, bis der Master an den Steuerknüppel des Shuttles greift und es unter seine Kontrolle bringen kann, in diesem Moment hat Bill jedoch bereits nach der Leiter am Shuttle gegriffen und hält es auf. Nachdem Bill zusammen mit den Doctor an Bord gekommen ist, fliegt Nardole das Shuttle durch zahlreiche Decks, bis es bei der Solarfarm auf Ebene 507 endgültig flugunfähig wird. Im Laufe der Zeit richtet er sich zusammen mit den anderen dort ein und beginnt als Koordinator umfassender Verteidigungsmaßnahmen die Farm zu sichern. Dabei kommt es zu einer einseitigen Annäherung zwischen ihm und Hazran. Als die Cybermen schließlich zum Angriff blasen, hackt er sich in die Systeme des Schiffes und verlinkt sie mit den Gewehren seiner Mitkämpfer. Dadurch können sie nun mit einem Schuss die Leitungen des Schiffes explodieren lassen. Durch diese Modifizierung schaffen es die Leute die Cybermen so lange abzuhalten, dass sie fliehen können. Der Doctor nimmt den Code an sich und plant, von Nardole heftig kritisiert, sich in ein Himmelfahrtskommando zu stürzen und dabei so viele Cybermen wie möglich mitzunehmen. Nardole versucht ihn davon abzubringen und zu überreden, dass er (nachdem er ihn nicht dazu bringt, dass er seinen Platz einnehmen kann) an seiner Seite bleibt. Doch der Doctor wimmelt ihn ab und schickt ihn zusammen mit den Flüchtlingen fünf Ebenen höher zu einer weiteren Solarfarm. Nardole führt die Überlebenden durch einen Wartungsschacht Richtung Aufzüge. Kurz bevor er mit ihnen hochfährt, sieht er eine riesige Explosion und weiß, dass das erst der Anfang vom Ende ist. Später steht er traurig vor der Fahrstuhltür und wird von Gazron entdeckt. Durch die Zeitdilatation ist bereits etwas Zeit vergangen und er glaubt nicht mehr, dass Bill oder der Doctor kommen werden. Schließlich geht er zur Farm zurück mit dem Wissen, dass die Cybermen sich eines Tages regruppiert haben und wieder angreifen werden. (The Doctor Falls) en:Nardole cy:Nardole es:Nardole Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Menschen (54. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Begleiter des 12. Doctors Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Cyborgs